


TEMPTATION

by submissivelix (orphan_account)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lim Changkyun |I.M, Boys Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mouth Fucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Switch Wonho, Voyeurism, and he cums in those...., but also dominant kihyun, changyun weares a skirt, dominant hyungwon, hyunwoo is dominant as fuck, jooheon is a lost baby that want to cum, jooheon weares panties tho, kind of submissive kihyun, king of lover of, submissive changkyun, well he ONLY weares a skirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:18:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/submissivelix
Summary: "You're not allowed to cum without my permission. Understood?", Hyungwon said.





	TEMPTATION

"You drive me mad with _**temptation**_

'cause it tastes so **g o o d** ."

_Hooked - Why Don't We_

 

 

"You're not allowed to cum without my permission. Understood?", Hyungwon said. "Answer me, Changkyun."

It wasn't a secret to anyone that the youngest of the group of friends was a little brat. Evil grins, tempting words, lustful gazes. The brown haired loved teasing his hyungs. Leaving them with desesperate boners, unable to release their orgasms because of his stressful academic schedule. He knew they would look for him after a few days holding their needs.

Hoseok was always the first to give up. He showed on Changkyun's room after two days. He was an amazing kisser with talented fingers. His long digits stretched the younger fast and easily, leaving him breathless by the pleasure. Changkyun didn't like to beg but with Hoseok it was completely different. He always ended up screming his hyung's name, praying for his first orgasm before he could get penetrated.

Sometimes Shin was slow and calm. He held Changkyun hands and fuck him in a relaxed tempo, whispering the most georgerous things near the younger's ear. Sometimes Shin was kinky and dominant. He liked holding the maknae's hands above his head and tell him "You've been such a bad boy" or "Why would you tempt me like that?" with a smile of unknown meaning.

After Hoseok, there was Kihyun. His lower labium trapped between his target teeth. "What are you doing here?", Changkyun liked asking obvious questions. Yoo wasn't an open person when it came to his sexual interests. Only Minhyuk and Jooheon knew everything about him, his darkest fantasies and his sensitive spots.

"I- I wanted to ask you for help", Kihyun was shy and cute. His hair was purple, a dark tone of violet. Fringe making a curious beak that pointed to the ground. "Got this project about-"

"Don't lie to me", a grin occupied his expression. "Wanna fuck or get fucked?"

"Both?"

They didn't need more words to understand Kihyun's requirements. The older's hands traveled to Changkyun's neck and moaned into his mouth when unexpected hands touched his erection. The sex with the tiny purple haired was sweet, fresh and nice. Changkyun liked his obssesion with control. Even when he was getting fucked, Kihyun stayed on top of him, riding his dick like a professional whore.

"I'm gonna cum", Changkyun announced. Suddenly, Kihyun's weight disappeared and a warm hole surrounded the younger's cock. "Oh, holy fuck. You love tasting me, don't you?", he asked while Kihyun pumped his head fast. He swallowed all the cum, ending the blowjob with a proud smile.

The third visitor was Chae Hyungwon. Absurdly breathtaking, hellishly attractive. His thick lips could hypnotize Changkyun anywhere, anytime. He was dominant and patient, strong and fearless. Punishing was his favourite way to teach his submissive maknae and he didn't hesitated to let his friend know when he was exceeding his bratty attitude.

"Answer me, Im Changkyun, or you won't feel a hand around you stupid dick in three fucking months", Hyungwon spoke again.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I understood", his brown locks fell into his eyes. He could still see the tall boy standing in front of him. He was coldly glacing at him. His mind was impossible to read, but his words were easy to get. "Can I make you cum now, Sir?"

A great belly laugh filled the room. Changkyun looked at Hyungwon's face again. His dark eyelashes covered a pair of eyes full of secrets, shadowy pupils like a haunted castle at night. "You are so desesperate", he finally told him. The pink haired model fixed his haired with his right hand, his attention never leaving Changkyun's almost naked figure lying on the bed. He could contradistinguish the hard dick of his maknae under the white skirt. "I'm gonna call Honey and the hyungs. Hyunwoo hyung is going to love this."

When Hyungwon left the room, Changkyun turned his face and watched his tied wrists to the headboard of his bed. The presure started to get uncomfortable enough to make him cry slightly. He wanted to free his hands and touch Hyungwon everywhere while his friends watched his moves closely, interested in his heavy breathing and his shaking hands.

The simple thought of Hyunwoo jerking himself off because of Hyungwon teasing his maknae was deviant. Kihyun would either stay quiet or get into his knees to suck Minhyuk's growing boner. Changkyun knew how much his hyung loved tasting the saline pre-seminal fluids. It was tasty on his tongue, a sin made for him to enjoy. Jooheon would join Hyungwon and make the maknae scream. Kissing his neck and touching his nipples, reaching every secret sensitive spot on Changkyun's anatomy.

Appeased steps catched the young boy's attention. He took a deep breath. The oxygen achieved his lungs but it wasn't enough to calm him down.

Hyungwon's figure crossed the door hall, being followed by Hoseok and Hyunwoo.

"Are you wet already, Im?", the model's voice filled his eardrums. A moan left his mouth, tempting his hyung slowly. Hyungwon only laughed. "I don't like it when you try to play with my patience, baby. You know you can't win over me."

"Test me", the brown haired boy closed his eyes and flexed his knees. His testicles felt the cold air. Winter was making him die for something hot, maybe someone like his fit hyungs to press against him.

He could feel Hyunwoo eyeing his skin. His eyes burning the way he followed all over his legs, starting from his ankles and finishing on his thighs. His pretty, pink dick needed help. Needed release. Blood was consuming him with his glans extreme sensibility.

"You don't deserve to be touched", Hyungwon spoke once again.

Changkyun felt a hand running between his legs. He tried to stop him. He closed his extremities helplessly, whining when Hyungwon opened then furiously again. "Don't you dare to fucking do that again. Understood, slut?"

"Yes, Sir. I'm sorry."

"Oh, I know you are not", the pink hair of the boy ended up on his forehead, coverying his eyebrows from Changkyun's angle vision. "But you will be."

Incoming voices became close from the hallway. Changkyun glimpsed Jooheon entering his room. He supposed the door remained open because some moments later a smiley Minhyuk spotted Changkyun on the bed, tied up and desesperate for someone to touch him right. The grey haired swallowed his spit and scanned the maknae's body. But he did nothing. He moved and took a seat with Wonho and Hyunwoo, who seemed impatient to watch the show Hyungwon was preparing in complete quietness.

Unlike Minhyuk, Jooheon decided to get closer to Im, who felt his heart beating faster than before, his dick twitching excited. He wanted to discover Jooheon's hands caressing his ass cheeks while his tongue fucked his clenched soul. Wanted those teeth marking his skin, his hands printed on his bum in a red tone.

"He is so aroused, hyung", Jooheon spoke. His voice cracked. He felt his cock reacting to the view of the skirt mildly wet by Changkyun's leaking member, of the younger's needy eyes, of his small grin and his legs getting opened to let him see his entrance. His pale thighs were so kissable, so attractive.

Hyungwon rolled his eyes. "That's the point, Honey. He needs to learn bad boys don't get treated the way they want", the pink haired boy looked at the maknae. Jooheon seemed incapable to quit his view. The science lover had his hole lubed and ready to be fucked, which was an incredibly easy way to get a dick fast. "Why are you looking at him so much? Wanna join his party?"

"N- no, hyung", Jooheon, after some instants, pronounced. His face found Hyungwon's closer than expected. Those thick lips were curved and waiting for him. The blonde hesitated but, getting helped by Minhyuk's cheers, he kissed the older. His saliva started to mix with the other's, tongues touching carefully and teeth meeting when Hyungwon wanted it harsh.

Hyungwon knew how to act and where to press. His long fingers made Jooheon sit on the mattres and trapped the end of his shirt to take it off. Honey's chest, exposed to his hyungs, was pale and a bit brawny - his gym sessions showed nice results.

"Kih-Kih, come here!", Hyungwon screamed.

A sudden and loud noise came to scene. Changkyun guessed the purple haired boy was cleaning some cooking items, ignoring the dominant rol Hyungwon had gotten into. He was too shy to get for himself in those situations but, after his Sir calling him, the male showed himself.

"I want you to use your mouth on our baby", a moan escaped the older's mouth. Hyungwon smiled proudly. His hyung followed him until the bed, where Kihyun adopted a comfortable position between the maknae's legs. "Don't stop sucking him until I say so. Oh, Hoseok, wanna help?"

How could Chankgyun focus correctly with his friends surrounding him like that? Jooheon stayed looking at Hyungwon but his hand started touching Im's nipple without a warning. The younger whimpered. Kihyun pressed his mouth over his glans, which was still covered by the pale skirt.

Moments later, Hoseok faced Changkyun, who smiled wide when the older's member contacted his mouth. "Open for me, baby", Hoseok's eyes were filled with dirty thoughts. He needed Changkyun tongue pressing his thick vein and swallowing around his head. After coming, he was gonna make the younger see the galaxy with a simple vibrator. But his plans were totally ruined when he spotted Hyungwon's presence once again, watching them from Hyunwoo's lap and grinning proudly at Hoseok's expression when Changkyun started licking him.

Minhyuk approximate Hyungwon confidently. His hand seated on the model's cheek, making him turn slightly his face to kiss him. Jooheon inhaled sharply under Hyunwoo's gaze. He adored his hyungs, even more when they were hissing each others and turning their heads constantly to deepen more the contact between his tongues.

"Hoseok", Hyunwoo said, "touch Jooheon. He's being a good, patient boy. He deserves good treatment."

Before he could even process the situation, Hoseok's hand made him lie close to him. His fingers walked through the centimenters of flesh until the zipper of his jeans. A laugh cheered Jooheon up, leaving his nervousness away.

"Your good baby is wearing panties, you know?", Hyunwoo held his breath while Hoseok patted the blonde's erection freely, enjoying the little noises Jooheon made when his thump showed special interest for his swollen glans.

"Kihyun! Fuck! Sir, please! Please, let me come!", Changkyun wanted to cry. He could hear tongues making wet sounds on the background while Kihyun, completely aware of his experience on oral sex, was making feel hell and heaven over his skin. Changkyun wanted to escape the desesperation, wanted to concentrate on sucking Hoseok, wanted to fall completely into that warm moistness, needed to forget about rules and punishments and delight himself. "Sir, please. Please, please, please. I'm going nuts."

"You can not come, Changkyun", Hyungwon pushed Minhyuk away to speak, but the older didn't care. He kept his way on the model's jaw, biting down with lust full of wrath - the kind Hyungwon liked the most.

"You can not come, baby. Keep sucking", that was Hoseok's voice. He knew it. That amazingly addicting tone. His skin was extra sensitive and his eardrums seemed to join the feeling, because those words made a groan grow between his lips.

Changkyun moved his hands, trying needlessly to free himself and masturbate Hoseok's leaking cock. His lips parted and greeted the member's head again, sucking nimbly to hear the older's sounds. It was hotter than hell. He could even distinguish Jooheon voice filling the laden ambient. Closing his eyes, the maknae relaxed his muscles.

What was Hyunwoo doing right now? His mind made up the perfect scene. Hyungwon jerking him off while his lips where too busy encountering Minhyuk's. The gym lover, daddy alike, leader of the group of friends was always silent, even when it came to sex. He didn't like controlling everything like Hyungwon; he liked facials expresions. His eyes were always unswerving on Changkyun's features when they were fucking, waiting for the younger to cum so he could hear his moans and watch how beautiful his expression got as he eyaculated on his belly.

"Hyung, stop- I'm almost there", Changkyun listened Jooheon's voice. The blonde boy was sweet and loved begging. He had no problem with it. Unlike Changkyun or Kihyun, he would get on his knees if it meant he would get what he wanted. "Hyung!"

"That's it, Honey. Relax and cum for me", Hoseok replied.

Jooheon's fast breathing let Changkyun meet the first climax of the seven. Moans from Hoseok let him know he was close as well. The maknae relaxed his jaw and opened his mouth ridely, separing his eyelids to maintein eye contact with Hoseok.

"You're so sexy, Chang. You have no idea what you do to me", the older spoke as his hips thrusted into the younger's mouth. "Oh, fuck. This is like heaven", even when he was about to cum, Hoseok joked happily. His personality always seemed interesting to Changkyun, who frowned when Kihyun stopped giving small licks to his member and jerked it fast and fought against the pleasure. His throat became tight around Hoseok, but this only quicken the older's orgasm.

Changkyun noticed the warm, sour load slide down his trachea. His watery eyes found Hoseok smiling, thrusting a few times more before pulling back and bend to kiss his maknae's lips. "You did so well. Want me to tell Hyungwon to let you come?"

Those words were paradise to the youngest of the seven. Jooheon chucked beside Changkyun, caressing his friend's cheek and focusing on his aroused face. They could hear Hoseok talking to Chae, who seemed to hesitate about letting Im find freedom.

Kihyun went back on his task. His arm, already tired for the quick movements, rested against Changkyun's stomach. His mouth full because of the erection of the science mayor, the pre-seminal liquid tasting paradisiac over his taste buds. He moaned lofty and pumped his head a few moments before Hyungwon pronounced the hoped announcement. "Cum, Im."

The younger listen Hyunwoo groan, but he couldn't think straight anymore. Jooheon kissed him and Kihyun sped up, his cheeks hollowing out to place Changkyun's dick with heavenly pressure - especially aroung the head. And it was easy. After some seconds of repeating it, Kihyun savored his friend's climax with a smile on his lips. Chang begged and cried, almost passing out when, orgasm over, Kihyun didn't go away.

"Don't you think Kihyun deserves to fullfill his desires too, baby?", Hyungwon joked. Changkyun turned his head to spot him. Minhyuk was getting fingered by those slender fingers on the model's lap; those tempting digits that could make him go crazy entering his hyung's hole with clear experience. He would go hard again sooner than expected if Kihyun didn't calm his sinful actions. "Let him blow you until he gets tired. You can cum now, isn't that what you wanted?"

Changkyun swallowed the spit that filled his mouth and frowned. It was gonna be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! hope you enjoyed this! i accept submissions in my tumblr blog (submissivejooheon); i need to improve my english skills. so, please, submit! i need to write and get better!


End file.
